Wendy Darling (Disney)
Wendy Moira Angela Darling (simply known as Wendy Darling) is the daughter and eldest child of George and Mary, the older sister of John and Michael, the wife of Edward, the mother of Jane and Danny, the deuteragonist of Disney's Peter Pan and a supporting character in the sequel and in Jake and the Never Land Pirates Special, Battle for the Book. She is a caring and nurturing 10 year old girl who helps other people, especially her brothers and Peter Pan. In the original film, she was voiced by Kathryn Beaumont, who previously voiced Alice in Disney's 1951 film Alice in Wonderland, while in the sequel, she was voiced by two voice actresses: As a child, she was voiced by Harriet Owen, who also voiced Wendy's daughter, Jane, while as an adult, she was voiced by Kath Soucie. Biography ''Tinker Bell'' (2008) As Wendy, as a child, came into her bedroom, a Fairy knocked on the window to get her attention. Wendy found a music box Tink had fixed earlier sitting in front. using a key, the lovely music song, "You can Fly" began playing. And she loved it. She ran to show the music box to her mom. ''Peter Pan'' (1953) Wendy loves to dream and tell stories. Although she loves her father, his fits of temper makes her upset. At first, she feared growing up (by her father), but later came to look forward to it. In addition to her cuteness and beauty, Wendy has a vivid imagination, and it is hinted that she has feelings for Peter Pan. In the film, Wendy along with her two younger brothers John and Michael got to meet with Peter Pan who took them to Neverland were they got to meet the Lost Boys, mermaids, and Indians. In the middle of the film, Wendy and Peter rescued the Indian Princess Tiger Lily from the evil Captain Hook. Wendy along with The Lost Boys and her brothers were captured by the pirates so that Captain Hook can used them as Curly Lost Boy Bear bait to lure Peter. Wendy and the boys were eventually rescued by Peter, and in the end of the film, the family returned home where Wendy started to bond more with her parents. Wendy is a brave, kind, caring and smart young girl / woman. ''Returned to Neverland'' (2002) In the 2002 sequel of the original Peter Pan, Wendy is now married to a man named Edward and has two children named Jane and Daniel. Even though she is an adult, she never stopped believing in Peter Pan and she even enjoyed talking about him to her family and even telling stories of Peter's adventures to her children. In the film which took place sometime during World War II, Wendy looked after her children while her husband went to war. She was eventually told that her children must be evacuated from the country. Jane refused to leave and started to lose faith in Peter Pan and had an arguement with her brother which caused a stranded relationship between Wendy and Jane. In the end of the film, Jane (after her adventures with Peter Pan) apologized to Wendy for her behavior from earlier. While Jane talked to her brother about her adventure in Neverland, Wendy met up with Peter from Jane's bedroom window who sadly said that Wendy changed, but Wendy assured Peter that even though she is all grown up and more beautiful, she still believes in him. ''Jake and the Never land Pirates: Battle for the Book'' (2014) In the Jake and the Never Land Pirates special, Wendy Darling and her brothers Michael and John appears. Quotes *"Mommy! Guess what? Guess what?" - first words in the end of Tinker Bell *"Peter Pan! Oh, Peter! I knew you'd come back!" - Her first meeting with Peter Pan *"A Pixie!" - meeting Tinker Bell again. *"But Peter, how do we get to Neverland?" - asking how to travel to the second star to the right. *"Oh, Peter, it's just as I always dreamed it would be!" - about Neverland. *"Hello, Peter." - her reunion with Peter Pan. *"Not really. Not ever." - response to Peter Pan when he says she changed. *"Hello, Tinker Bell." - her reunion with Tinker Bell. *"Oh, Tink!" - as Tink flies around her making her float a little while. *"Goodbye, Peter!" - her farewell to Peter Pan and Tinker Bell. Trivia *Wendy is usually thought to be the protagonist of Peter Pan. However, Peter is the protagonist since Wendy only makes a few appearances throughout the movie, plus Peter had bigger plans than anyone else. *She and Alice were originally voiced by Kathryn Beaumont but they're now currently voiced by Hynden Walch. Navigation Category:Female Category:Damsel in distress Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Kids Category:Comedy Heroes Category:In Love Category:Teenagers Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Nurturer Category:Pure Good Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Bond Protector Category:Parents Category:Lawful Good Category:Officials Category:World War 2 Heroes Category:Ingenue Category:Classic Heroes Category:Famous Category:Soul Searchers Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Aristocrats Category:Peter Pan Heroes Category:Wealthy Category:Animal Kindness Category:Loyal Category:Honest Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Selfless Category:Control Freaks Category:Independent Category:Wrathful